


Something to Hold On to

by putrid_apple



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hostage Situations, I don't know what tags else to put tbh, It will but whatever, M/M, Not gonna lie I don't remember everything on this part of the series perfectly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, but it still works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putrid_apple/pseuds/putrid_apple
Summary: AU in which after Bow was kidnapped by the Horde, the Rebellion couldn't go and save him, and therefore also fought the battle at Bright Moon alongside Entrapta instead of him. Shadow Weaver, assuming she could get information from him thanks to a simple spell, ordered the soldiers not to get rid of him.Kyle, one of the weakest soldiers in the entire Horde, is put in charge of watching the prisoner (mostly because it's impossible for him to free himself, so even a weakling like Kyle can handle it). Quickly, the cowardly but curious personality of the small one causes him to be attracted to the brown-haired guy behind the cell.After all, haven't everyone in the Horde thought about it at some point? What lurks in the head of those savages of the Rebellion? Well, Kyle has definitely done it, and he has some questions.
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra), Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. We Both Need That Something (I Must Not Accept It)

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Season 2 of SPOP I just needed to write something with Kyle as the protagonist because he was one of the mvp of the season, fite me.
> 
> Therefore, here is a work about my favorite crackship of the show (ironic that it's a homo one considering how much lesb material there is lol).
> 
> Anyway, all comments and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated, I will try to update as soon as possible. Bye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is assigned to the cell where the member of the Rebellion is locked. What does the little soldier expect from him?
> 
> Undoubtedly, he doesn't expect an attitude different from what he is used to.

The Rebellion had never saved their kidnapped partner, as some soldiers thought would happen, and that's why he was left in one of their cells without receiving any treatment. This was due to an order from Shadow Weaver, who thought she could squeeze something else from the young archer before discarding him.

Kyle, the weakest soldier in the entire Horde, was ordered monitoring the captive and any odd movements he made. In addition, the blond had assigned himself the task of providing food to the prisoner, since he wasn't comfortable being next to a cell whose content was a person suffering from starvation.

The soldier was curious, of course. What was that guy thinking, sitting there on the floor? Did he miss his colleagues? Nah, the Rebellion are a handful of treacherous and heartless rebels. That no one has come to rescue him proves it.

"It's tough, huh?" The words escaped the guard's mouth before he realized it, as if he were thinking out loud.

The kidnapped didn't raised his head, nor did he move in general, after hearing Kyle's words. He kept his forehead on his knees, and his arms hugging his legs against his chest. Maybe, and hopefully, he hasn't even heard him.

"Don't worry, I've never felt better."

Kyle froze on the spot. Not only had the rebel spoken to him, but in spite of the situation he was in, he had enough courage to be sarcastic. Maybe... Maybe not even a prisoner, unarmed and with no place to escape, feared him. 

"SHUT UP!" The soldier shouted, ignoring that he had been the first to speak in the first place. Although he hated it, he had already become accustomed to being underestimated by all the other soldiers of the Horde. However, his only consolation was when he was on the battlefield, and he could defeat rebel kingdoms with his companions, even if he didn't do much. There, they all looked and were the same, and the wild villagers did fear him.

He hid it, he knew it was better for him not to do much of the matter. He should be grateful that no one has gotten rid of him yet, right? Because he was useless, because everyone advanced except him, because he contributed nothing to the troops. His feelings didn't matter, it was very arrogant of him to think that a soldier mattered more than the entire army.

But nevertheless, that someone so helpless feels so cocky, so big, before him. Kyle felt his consolation, that placebo that made him believe he was above someone, vanished. But he shouldn't have shouted, he should have shut up as he always did. No matter how much...

_It hurts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the Prologue.


	2. We Both Need That Something (I Don't Want to Accept It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow is kidnapped by the Horde in the middle of the party, and the other members of the Rebellion haven't been able to go where he is and rescue him. He understands the situation in which the others are, but he is also having a bad time.
> 
> Is it selfish to think of himself at such a time?

It was all so fast, in a blink of an eye he was passed out, and then he was already inside a cell, in the Horde region. God, he felt so stupid. How could he get caught like this? How were the princesses? Glimmer? Adora? While he was there, locked up like an idiot, they could be suffering even worse. Although, considering how strong they both are, that was the worst case scenario. Yeah, in fact, they would surely save him, and the three would dismantle the Horde's base of operations, demonstrating the incredible power of the Best Friends Squad.

Except nobody ever came. Yes, persecution was heard a few hours after arriving there. But Bow waited, and waited, but the days reached the base and the girls did not. Perhaps... Perhaps It wasn't so easy? Maybe Bow should wait longer and complain less, this way his trust in his friends would be rewarded.

At least, surprisingly, the food wasn't so bad. Yes, they were gray bars of questionable ingredients, but they were better than the time Glimmer tried to cook. In addition, the guard brought four servings a day. _"__Finally, someone who recognizes the importance of the afternoon snack!"_

The guard was a skinny and short blond, and also quite nervous. He never spoke to him, didn't even make eye contact. He just passed the tray with food through the slit (can you call it that way?) and then stood next to his cell, returning to his guard role. Bow hated to admit it, but it was a little fun. The Horde soldier looked so nervous, insecure, and clumsy, that it made him look much more human in the archer's eyes.

"It's tough, huh?"

Huh? Did the little guard speak?

Oh yeah! The guy spoke to him! Bow was so in need of interaction with someone after so many days in silence, that he responded to who was supposed to be his enemy faster than he had wished.

"Don't worry, I've never felt better." Considering that all members of the Horde are evil villains, responding with a bit of sarcasm and false security seemed like a good idea for little Bow. Except, well, it wasn't.

"SHUT UP!"

_"Woah! What the hell is wrong with that lunatic? He was the one who spoke to me first!" _Bow thought as he backed away, surprised by the shout he had been given. To hell with all this, all Horde members are the same dirt, and he was an idiot for thinking differently for a moment. Bow didn't need any of this, he would just wait for his friends.

No matter how long it takes, he would wait there. Alone.

Because he trusted his friends and the Rebellion, and he knew they hadn't left him in that pigsty. It's just not easy to rescue him right now, that's it. Coming to rescue him was tantamount to leaving Bright Moon too long. They couldn't risk it. He understood, he understood perfectly. However...

_It hurts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Prologue.
> 
> Ok, now for real.
> 
> PD: btw I finally finished Season 4, yay


	3. I Can't Count On That Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since Bow was kidnapped by the Horde, and the princesses haven't yet approached the Fright Zone.
> 
> Or at least, that's what the disappointed archer thinks.

Bow kept his eyes on the cold metal floor to which he had become accustomed. His chin rested on his knees, and his hands hugged them with the little strength he had left. At this point, if it weren't for the short officer who brought him food daily, he would no longer distinguish the time that had passed since then.

One month. It had been a month since the Horde held him in the Fright Zone, and he no longer felt fear. He didn't enjoy it either, of course, but he knew that being afraid of something that had become so routine was stupid. His only option was, as it always has been, to wait for the princesses to decide to appear. Cause yes, little by little Bow had already stopped lying himself. A month of abandonment couldn't be excused with the difficulty of entering the enemy barracks, it was only disinterest.

It was difficult and painful for him to understand that his companions never appeared, that they had left him there to his fate, but what could he do about it? Like it or not, his only option was to wait for the girls to come for him. And when they did, he would surely have to forget everything and thank them. First, because they were his friends and he loved them. Second, because he had no choice anyway. Telling them how he felt about this whole month that happened possibly would only be a waste of time, it would delay Glimmer and Adora with the important issues in Etheria. That's why Bow waited, decided to wait, and watched the cold metal floor until then. So when he gets out of that prison and has the Bright Moon meadows in front of his eyes, no image would look more beautiful.

Kyle watched the prisoner inside that cell, sitting on the floor and looking at the floor with a look colder than it. Although the blond felt uneasy to admit it, he has been feeling weird around the tanned boy since he yelled at him that time. Maybe, and just maybe, Kyle sympathized a little with the savage after seeing him in such conditions. Maybe that's why he brought him food every day, and maybe that's why he tried not to speak, as if not to disturb him. Just maybe. However, now he began to think that not speaking a word to him for a month might not have been the best idea.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Kyle asked the captive after arming himself with courage, knowing that the last time he tried didn't work too well.

With a slight neck ache, Bow lifted his head and watched the security guard behind the electric gate. "I guess? Surely I've been better."

Kyle was surprised by the answer, comparing it to the first words he heard from the brown-haired boy a month ago. Then he understood that the situation was different from then, that the prisoner had now understood his position in all this. However, for some reason, looking at Bow's hopeless expression didn't bring Kyle happiness as he thought it would. In fact, it even bothered him.

"Anyway, don't think I'm giving up or something like that. Sooner or later, my friends will come to get me out of here and they'll kick your ass." Bow said confidently, sketching a smile after so many days.

Fear invaded Kyle, remembering the events of a month ago. "Eh? They will come again?" He asked the enemy, frightened, ignoring that he shouldn't believe so blindly what someone behind an electric screen told him.

Again? What does he mean? Adora and the Rebellion haven't approached the Fright Zone so far, not that he remembers. It's impossible for him to refer to events from previous years, because the blond was too young to have existed then. "What do you mean?" The archer asked, for some reason not distrusting his captor's words.

"Eh? If the princesses are coming back here, as they did a month ago to rescue that princess, the one that shines." Kyle explained to Bow, confused. There's no way that the Rebellion soldier didn't know about that attack, right? That attack that happened while he was here locked up, and in which... he wasn't rescued. Oh shit.

The Rebellion was here before? A month ago, when he was kidnapped? No, it can't be. They would've rescued him, of course. There's no way in which his friends would've come here, the dangerous Fright Zone, and would've left without him. "You're lying, right?" Bow asked his informant, looking away. Against his will, his voice already felt shaky.

Yes, no doubt the kidnapped didn't know about the attack a month ago. However, Kyle went and told him about it in the least delicate way possible. Now he understood what was happening: the imprisoned boy had been left behind by his Rebellion companions without his knowing, and he still had hopes for them to come to rescue him. It was a sad scenario, no doubt, but Kyle shouldn't feel sorry for barbaric beings like the members of the Rebellion. They were the enemy, heartless people who opposed the mandate of the great Hordak. However, just hearing that tremor in the detainee's voice made the soldier feel strange. Without being able to avoid it, Kyle put himself in the boy's shoes, and imagined himself being abandoned by Lonnie or Rogelio. Rogelio, Lonnie, and the other soldiers of the Horde, were Kyle's family. Perhaps, the enemy warrior considered the members of the Rebellion the same way.

"No, they really came here a month ago. I... I'm sorry." Kyle looked away, feeling ashamed for saying those words to the enemy, for showing him compassion. However, Kyle would have felt even more embarrassed if he hadn't.

Bow felt a lump in his throat after hearing that last part, after hearing that a member of the Horde felt sorry for him. "No, it can't be..." The tech expert murmured, trying to convince himself only. Then, knowing there was no going back, he let the tears begin to slide down his cheeks. He was really alone, his only hopes of a possible rescue had been destroyed. Although he wanted not to believe it, to persuade himself that there was still time, Bow knew he had been left there. He had known for a long time, having to accept it was what was burning him.

Any word would be too much, and Kyle didn't want to be more involved in this than he already felt. So he turned around and stood still, trying not to hear the sobs of the person for whom he shouldn't feel what he was now feeling.

* * *

The next day, Kyle visited the cell early in the morning as he always did, a silver tray with food bars in his hands. "Um, good morning." Kyle greeted the boy of unknown name, although he assumed that the inmate wouldn't feel encouraged to respond, he wouldn't.

"Hi, good morning." Bow responded to his personal guard and took the tray with those bars, which had begun to taste like nothing as time went by. He brought one of the bars to his mouth and took a bite, encountering the lack of flavor again. "Do you also eat this often?" He asked his companion, trying to get a talk topic.

Kyle heard the question and kept thinking, standing there. He knew that he shouldn't talk to the prisoners, that becoming close to them threatened his superiority, but it had also been a long time since anyone was interested in him. Well, a little answer wouldn't hurt anyone. "In fact, yes. But you learn to value them over the years, especially when you spend days without eating anything as punishment for putting a mission at risk." The little one chuckled and instinctively raised both hands to protect his face, being used to being hit every time he talked too much. However, the tanned guy's answer was different from the usual.

Bow laughed along with the short blonde and then looked at him with a smile, causing said blonde to blush in surprise. "I'm Bow, by the way. You are...?" Bow raised an eyebrow.

Huh? The prisoner, who he now knew his name was Bow, wanted to know his name? Should he give it to him? Wouldn't he be crossing a line? Although he had to admit that Bow had a smile that made him trust him, a sincere smile that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Kyle, my name is Kyle." Kyle gave a small smile to Bow after revealing his name, and then Lonnie's voice rang on his badge. "Sorry, I have to go to do I don't know what." He laughed again, this time more nervously, and began to leave.

However, he stopped on his way and looked sideways at the captive. "See you later, Bow." That said, he left, with a smile and red cheeks decorating his face. Bow didn't seem like a bad guy, or at least, that was what he believed, having his smile stuck in his head.

Bow moved his hand from side to side, saying goodbye to Kyle until he disappeared from his range of vision. Then, the smile on the archer's face disappeared, along with his acting. If the princesses wouldn't come to rescue him, then he would have to prepare his escape alone.

And he would use any soldier of the Horde to achieve it.


End file.
